Maddy Booth meet Angela Hodgins
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: Angela returns, eight months pregnant, with her husband and son after eight years away from the country's capital. Her first day back, she meets a lost little girl. UNDER INDEFINATE HIATUS
1. Lost

Inspired by Shrimps1995's Lost Little Girl

Angela Hodgins was enjoying her lunch. It had been eight years since she had left the Jeffersonian. Eight years of being married to Jack Hodgins. Eight years of not seeing her best friend, Cam, or a certain smokin' hot FB-eye candy.

_I wonder if they've hooked up yet. _She thought, as her husband joined her at the table with their three-year-old son.

"Mommy? When my sister born?" Christopher Hodgins asked in a whiny tone.

"She'll be born next month, buddy. Why?"

"I want her now."

"Sorry. I can't make her come now."

"Can't you give her time out?" He asked, eyes full of hope at the prospect of getting a sister early.

"No, we're gonna go visit Mommy and Daddy's old work. See some friends. You can meet Auntie Cam, Auntie Tempe and Uncle Booth."

"No." Christopher said quickly, crossing his arms and pouting.

Hodgins lifted his son up, threw him over his shoulder and tickled his sides, causing an eruption of laughter to boil out of young Christopher.

Angela was so caught up in the beautiful sight of father and son bonding that she didn't see the little girl walking through the restaurant.

"Sorry, Sweetie. I didn't see you, big belly and all."

The girl looked up at Angela confused, with eyes that Angela could only describe as gaping celestial holes in her pretty skull. They were big and blue.

"I've seen you somewhere before." The girl said.

"Impossible sweetie. I just got back into Washington, and I haven't been here for eight years. That's longer than you've been alive."

Jack and Chris had come back to see why Angela had taken so long.

The girl looked at Jack then back at Angela.

"I've seen both of you before."

"What's your name, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Never talk to a man you've never seen, they can be naughty and mean. Women can hurt just as well, if you talk to strangers you better run like—"

"Okay then, sweetie. Why don't you go get your mommy and daddy?"

"I would but they're working."

"Why are you out here by yourself? You're so young." Jack asked.

"I'm not young. I'm six and a quarter. My brother said he'd come right back but he lied."

"How old's your brother?" Jack asked the girl.

"Sixteen."

"Can we call your parents?"

"I don't know the number."

By now, the little girl was sitting at a table in the restaurant. She ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"You have to tell me your name or something, sweetie. I can't help you until you do."

The girl looked unsure, hesitant.

"How about a first name?"

"Okay…Maddy."

"Well, Maddy why don't we go get some ice cream."

"Never eat food from—"

"Okay, sweetie. Enough rhymes. Who taught you those anyway?"

"My daddy."

The girl gave Angela a very familiar thousand-watt smile and Angela almost died. _His smile, her eyes and hair. No way!_

"Hey, Maddy. Is your last name Booth by any chance?"


	2. Cell Phones and Parents' Genes

**The Jeffersonian 1:00 pm**

"Bones. You've been working _all _day. Can't you take a break?" He asked, slouched and impatient. She worked far too much. Nothing changed….well, not nothing. She's a mother now. She's great at it too. He suspected she had it in her but had no idea she'd be as great as this.

"No." She said simply, returning to the remains. They were the bones of a thirty-something year old male from around 1416. He had died of a tootache. It became infected and irritated over time. Sort of like she was now…

"Of course, you can!" He said enthusiastically.

"No. I'm full-time forensic anthropologist, full-time mom and full-time wife. No breaks." She turned to face him, hands on her hips and face dressed in a look that only moms can give. She was going to finish examining the remains, he was going to wait and just deal with it.

Seely Booth slowly walked over to his wife, arms droopy, and puppy-dog face plastered on.

"Please?" His voice sounded pitiful and sorrowful. He quivered his bottom lip, to show his wife how much it would mean to him if she stopped working, how much he wanted her to stop.

Temperance Brennan frowned.

"Please, Bones? Please, Tempe?"

He smiled his smile. That smile that Booth kids seem to inherit, that smile reserved for the victims of the Booth charm.

"Fine." Bones said, voice full of frustration and stubborn anger.

"Thank you!"

Seely kissed his wife's head. Then her four-month pregnant belly.

**Ice Cream Stand 1:00 pm**

"Angela? Did you know my daddy?" Curious Maddy asked.

"I believe so. His name is Seely Booth, right honey?"

Maddy dramatically nodded, "Yep. Seely Booth, FBI Agent extraordinaire."

Maddy was standing on the bench that she and the Hodgins family were enjoying ice cream on, arms out and up in a wide, proud gesture.

"You love your dad, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yep. He's the best." Maddy sat down quickly, mumbling a quite 'ow' when her butt made contact with the wooden bench.

"Maddy? Do you have any more brothers or sisters?"

"You'll have to wait and see 'cause it's for me to know and for you to find out."

Angela smiled. Her father had taught her everything he knows. It made her wonder how much Brennan, no, Dr. Booth had taught her. Angela shook her head. This will definitely take some getting used to.

"Can we go see daddy, now?"

Angela turned to Jack. "Do you think his cell number's the same?"

"Worth a shot."

Angela dialed, praying for Booth to pickup. She couldn't wait to see what other surprises that the team had, waiting for one nosey Ange to discover.

"Booth." The phone said.

"Hey, it's Angela."

"Ange? Oh my—How are you?"

"Fine. Visiting actually. We were going to stop by but made this…unexpected stop."

"Yeah?"

"My radar must be rusty. I spent eight years away, in California by the beach, only to return and find this lost, beautiful little girl."

"Come again?"

"Parker is the typical teenager, dumping his sister wherever to go hang with friends."

"Maddy's with you? I'm gonna kill him—"

"It's okay, Booth. I bought her ice cream and we're coming over."

"Ange? Can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Sure."

Angela handed the cell phone to the tiny Booth, who immediately knew what to do.

"Hey, daddy."

"Hey, princess. What did I tell you about strangers?"

"That they hurt you."

"Right."

"But daddy I recognized them and Parker left me."

"I know he did and he'll get a big time out for that. Can you give the phone back to Angela, please?"

So Maddy did.

"She's adorable, Booth."

"Thanks."

"Do I even have to ask who her mother is?"

Booth chuckled and before he could reply, Maddy spoke, "Mommy's Dr Temperance Brennan Booth. World renown forensic anthropologist and author. Not to mention best mommy!"

_**Just a little update. Thanks to all of you who story alerted this and reviewed. Thanks to ladybard327 who's comment about radar spiked my creativity. Sorry it took so long and sorry it's not even close to how well-written I wanted it to be. I figured I'd give you a little taste of Maddy Booth. All questions will be answered in future chapters. Have questions? Ask away!**_


	3. Parenting skills

**You'll have to forgive me. I'm a high school freshman and I don't exactly excel in scientific terms nor do I have extensive anthropological knowledge or intellect regarding the Jeffersonian.**

Dr Temperance Brennan Booth was bending over the bones of the 'toothache man' as her husband called him. She had promised to take the rest of the day off, and he had promised that they'd leave only after Maddy arrived.

She had on a mask to avoid breathing in any toxins. She was pregnant and had a family to consider, unlike before when it was just her to take care of.

Dr B was putting away the remains when the heard a shriek that could shatter the glass of the entire building in seconds. She looked up to see---

"A very pregnant Angela. I should've known it was your shriek." Tempe greeted.

"Wow, sweetie. Why are you wearing that mask?" Angela asked, confusion and a bit of disgust clearly written across her face.

Temperance didn't answer but instead pointed to her lower abdomen which was just big enough to show that she was pregnant.

Temperance removed her card from around her neck, swiped it to turn off the alarm and headed down the stairs to where Angela and Jack were standing. She then removed her mask.

"Hey, Dr B. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," Temperance replied and turned to Chris, "And who's this little cutie?"

Chris giggled when Temperance tickled his leg. Angela smiled. Brennan really was a natural after all.

"Mommy!"

Maddy came running and flew into her mother's arms. Temperance lifted her daughter's tiny body up and held her.

"Did you have a good time with Angela?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes, but Parker left me."

"I know. Did you get your school clothes like you were supposed to?"

"Yep. Parker dropped them off at the house."

Temperance frowned. Her kids were at home with a babysitter. Parker was to take Maddy shopping for school clothes and drop the clothes and Maddy off with the babysitter when they were done.

"He did? Why did he leave you to wander around and not home with the babysitter?"

Temperance put her daughter down, bent to her level and looked at little Maddy. Blue eyes looking at blue eyes.

"Where did Parker go?"

"With his friends. To Cadie's house. I think."

Tempe smiled she knew what happened now.

"You like Cadie, don't you?"

Maddy nodded, "She's awesome."

"And you wanted to go with him. To see her."

Maddy's smile disappeared. The jig was up. Her mom knew the truth. Better confess now and get it less trouble. Lying would only make things worse.

"I didn't mean to get lost. I just couldn't find him anymore. He walks too fast."

"Alright, I'll make you a deal."

Maddy looked at her mom, puzzled.

"Maddy, you go without your Little Einsteins movie for two weeks as a punishment as I won't tell your daddy about this. You know he'd get very angry if he knew that you lied."

"Okay."

"Okay, now colour in your book." Tempe said pointing to the small table set up in the lab, prepped with all the drawing utensils imaginable to a child.

Booth wasn't angry and he wouldn't be. He had seen the whole thing unfold. He took a sip of coffee from his FBI coffee mug and headed over to his wife. Angela was watched the situation with interest, as was Jack.

"Nicely done, Bones."

"No need to punish Parker?"

"I think we got the truth out of Maddy."

"We?" Tempe asked, arms crossed and turning to face her partner.

"I mean you, of course!"

"Uh huh." She said quietly, glaring him down.

Booth's cocky attitude faltered, so he tried a different approach, "I love you?"

"See you later."

She walked away, he caught her arm and brought her back to him. A quick kiss on the lips and off she went with Maddy, Jack, Angela and Chris following shortly behind.

**Quick update. Wow I'm good to you guys. I might have another one up tomowrow. Depends on how much I procrastinate with my homework. More procrastination means more updates.**

**Note: I don't own Bones or Little Einsteins. I honestly have no idea if Little Einsteins would be popular in eight years, probably not. I babysit kids who love it and I found it to be educational yet kiddish. Therefore, Bones would let her kid watch it.**


	4. Mother's Daughter

I** received a review and the content in the review let me know that I could clear a few things up.**

**Author's note: I just realized that Bones has so many nicknames/names. I use them all. here's a list in case you're wondering: (if I miss any let me know)**

**-Brennan**

**-Dr Brennan**

**-Dr B**

**-Dr Booth**

**-Bren**

**-Bones**

**-Temperance**

**-Tempe**

**-Mrs. Booth**

**-Mommy**

-**Dr Brennan Booth**

**-Temperance Brennan Booth**

**Booth's names:**

**-Mr Booth**

**-Agent Booth**

**-Booth**

**-Seely**

**-Agent Seely Booth**

**-FB-Eye Candy**

**-Daddy**

"How old are you, Maddy?" Angela asked as Jack ran off to hang out with Booth at the Jeffersonian.

"Six."

"Only Six?"

"Yes."

Brennan brought two grey car seats over to where Angela, Chris and Maddy were waiting.

"We keep grey seats here, just in case. The ones at home are blue."

"So Sweetie," Angela said, turning to Maddy, "You watch the little einsteins?"

"Yes, mommy said it's good for my brain. I gain intellectual stimpulation-"

"Stimulation." Brennan corrected, picking up the two car seats and heading towards the doors of the Jeffersonian.

"Stimulation," Maddy continued, "Through classical music creatively infused with the animation and mindset that modern television provides preschoolers. Through such a show, I will gain excessive musical knowledge with being thoroughly entertained. I will not be subjected to the mindless garbage that average parents allow their children to watch."

Maddy finished with a smile and Angela gaped. After buckling Chris in, Brennan returned to where the two sat.

"She recieted that almost word for word. It's impressive." Brennan smiled, looking at her daughter.

"Where did she hear that?" Angela questioned, talking Maddy's hand and leading her around the opposite side of the van to where an empty carseat sat, waiting.

"Booth wanted to allow her to watch unstimulating television, stuff that is more noise than anything. I provided a thoroughly provoking argument in which I feel made my point. It took a while, mind you. But he came around."

The car was silent as the quartet enjoyed the drive back to the Brennan-Booth residence.

"Mommy?" Maddy's voice popped up suddenly, full of urgency.

"Yes, Maddy?"

"I forgot my colouring book. The one with the illustrations of the femur, I didn't finish colouring it! I didn't finish reading the information!"

Angela smiled, "Maddy. You are your mother's daughter."

**I just realized this fic is driven by dialogue. It's mostly dialogue throughout. You'll have to use your imagination and paint the picture for yourself.**

**Anyway, I was going through old documents and decided to update.**


	5. All questions will be answered in time

**All questions will be answered in time.**

_Ring! Ring!_

Angela groaned.

_Ring! Ring!_

Who's calling? She needs sleep.

_Ring! Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Hello. Mrs Hodgins?"

"Speaking."

"Detective John Wilson calling. Just thought I'd let you know that we have a lead in the Case. You and your husband are to remain in DC until we catch this guy. We have reason to believe he is still after your husband."

"Don't worry. We're staying with an old friend. He works for the FBI, we'll be fairly safe."

"Good. I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this. I'll update you as soon as possible."

"Great. Thanks. Bye."

Angela turned to look at her husband as she hung up the phone.

"John?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how much more of this I can take, Jack. We have a son. Our daughter's on the way. It's been eight years. You think they'll ever catch the guy?"

He shrugged, "Of course. I just don't know when. We just have to lay low for a while longer."

"Promise we'll stay here this time. First it was New Mexico, then Arizona, then Texas, now back home. Can we please just stay around the area? I haven't had any contact with friends or family in eight years because of this case. Can I be selfish for a little while and visit with my friends?"

"I promise we'll stay here as long as it's safe. I love you. I want you to be happy, Ange."

"I love you too. I think we should get up from our 'nap' now." She smiled.

**Just a little something to wet your appetite. I don't know when I'll update cuz frankly I'm not very good at updating multichapter fics.**


	6. Shatters

"Thanks for letting us stay here, sweetie." Angela said, smiling at the woman who was now wiping up the counter from dinner.

"No problem Angela. I put some extra dinner on plates in the fridge if you want some. Chris already ate."

A couple minutes of a microwave's radiating magic later….

Angela sat down at the island in the kitchen and Jack did the same. Temperance resumed what she was doing.

"So how many kids do you have? You never told us." Jack piped up before taking a bite bite of his food.

"Well, there's Parker, 16. You've met Maddy, 6. We also have triplets. Two girls and a boy. They're four."

"Wow," Angela smiled, "For someone who didn't want kids, you sure made enough of them."

She finished with a small laugh.

Tempe smiled, "I couldn't be happier."

At that moment, the predictable phone call came, shattering Brennan's world.

She hung up the phone and held back tears.

"Booth was in a car accident. They're not sure if he'll live…"


End file.
